


Run to You

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a big fight, Kurt and Sebastian break up, but that doesn't keep Kurt from showing up on Sebastian's doorstep late one night when he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to You

Sebastian isn’t exactly having the best night’s rest, but he’s relatively asleep when he’s awoken by the sound of knocking on his apartment door. He would normally say _fuck it_ and go back to sleep, let whoever it is deal with the rejection and disappear, if it wasn’t for the fact that he _knows_ that knock. That rapid three hits, that exact cadence, only belongs to one person.

Sebastian still isn’t sure he wants to open it, not after the fight they had, but surprisingly enough he’d end up feeling guilty.

Because it’s three in the morning, and nothing good ever happens at three in the morning.

He rolls out of bed, noticing with a grimace that he was sleeping on the wrong side. Sebastian had been sleeping on _Kurt’s_ side, and that makes him want to open the door even less.

 _Fuck!_ he thinks. Things aren’t going to end well at this rate if he can’t even stick to his own side of the bed.

The knock comes again, quieter this time, and Sebastian knows that means Kurt is getting ready to leave.

“I’m coming,” Sebastian calls out, shuffling from his bedroom down the hallway to the front door. “Just…hold the fuck on. I’m coming.”

Sebastian has an appropriate smirk prepared and fixed on his face when he opens the door. He glares at the man darkening his hallway, deciding if he should roll his eyes, invite him in, or simply slam the door in his face.

“Why the fuck are _you_ here?” Sebastian asks, not necessarily all that curious but hoping to make Kurt sweat for a bit before he turns him back out on the street. “You’re the one who broke up with me, remember? That kind of absolves me from the obligation of late night booty calls.”

“I know…” Kurt says, glancing up through his lashes from his fidgeting hands, fingers lacing together and pulling apart over and over. “I know. I’m sorry to come here so early and without calling first. It’s just…”

His voice trails off, a few of the next words swallowed up, but Sebastian is determined not to care anyway.

“Just what?” Sebastian folds his arms across his chest and leans up against the door frame. “Do you want me back or something? Because I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

Sebastian is bitter, but he can’t help sounding hopeful. Despite his current attitude, he wants Kurt back. He needs Kurt. But he has no intention of making it easy on him. He’s getting sick and tired of casual misunderstandings getting in the way of their relationship. This is easily their third break-up in a year, and it’s only June.

“I don’t know,” Kurt admits quietly, his gaze dropping back to his hands.

Sebastian watches his favorite diva turn into a shrinking violet, and he sighs. He’s only seen Kurt like this once or twice before, and he’s hated it every single time. But he knows Kurt isn’t playing. Kurt might be an attention whore, but whatever’s wrong, he’s not faking. Kurt’s trembling, his whole body shaking as he stands in the hallway, even though it’s a hot and humid New York summer night.

“So, what’s the deal, Hummel? Why’re you here?”

Kurt blushes, picking at the threads on the hem of his t-shirt that neither of them can see, obviously not too eager to tell Sebastian why he ended up on his doorstep.

“I…I had a nightmare,” Kurt admits. “I couldn’t stay at the loft alone, and I didn’t know where else to go.”

Sebastian shakes his head, laughing when he knows he shouldn’t. Sebastian has been around long enough to see Kurt wake from dozens of nightmares. It’s terrifying to witness.

“Why the fuck should I care about your nightmares anymore?” he snaps. “Where’s Rachel? Or Santana? Besides, what are you? Five? I think you can handle it.”

Kurt shudders at Sebastian’s callous response, but he nods. He half expected it. He had a choice between going to the Spotlight Diner and sitting on a stool at the bar until sunrise, or coming here.

Kurt knew he took a chance coming here.

“Right,” Kurt says. “You’re right. I’m…I’m sorry I bothered you.” Kurt takes a step back from the door and heads toward the elevator.

Sebastian watches Kurt walk away. It’s the most pathetic thing he’s ever seen, Kurt slinking off with his shoulders slumped and his eyes staring at the ground. Sebastian should let him go, wander through the city back to his loft alone, but he can’t. He smacks the door frame with the flat of his hand and groans. Fuck this whole being in love bullshit. Why did he do that again? He can’t remember.

“Wait,” Sebastian calls after him. “Come back. Tell me what this nightmare was about.”

Kurt stops walking, but he makes no attempt to turn and go back to Sebastian’s door. Sebastian sighs again, long and loud, full of his pent up frustration from the agony of standing in the bright hallway for an hour when all he wants is to be unconscious.

“You came all the way out here at three in the morning…”

“No, you’re right,” Kurt says. “I’m not your concern anymore.” He shrugs. “I don’t even know why I’m here.”

Sebastian knows. Kurt always said his brain felt like it was programmed to find Sebastian when he woke up scared.

“You came all the way out here at three in the morning, princess,” Sebastian repeats calmly, “so spill.”

Kurt doesn’t look over his shoulder when he answers.

“I got a call about my dad today and…”

“Is he...?” Sebastian steps out into the hallway, walking up to Kurt and putting his hands on Kurt’s shoulders.

“No,” Kurt answers when Sebastian doesn’t finish his question. “He’s still cancer free, but I couldn’t help thinking…” Kurt stops talking when his voice cracks. He stands up straighter, seeming to remember where he is and what he’s doing. “I should go…”

Kurt shrugs Sebastian off, but Sebastian holds on tight to Kurt’s shoulders and turns him around.

“How about we call a truce?” Sebastian suggests. “Since you’re here and all, and I know you’re not going to be able to sleep alone.”

“No.” Kurt shakes his head, his old determination trying to assert itself regardless of how exhausted he feels. “You’re right. I can’t keep doing this. I can’t run to you every time I have a problem.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, making sure Kurt sees how dramatically it’s being done.

“You have an eight o’clock class,” Sebastian says, leading Kurt back toward his open door. “It’s _one_ night, and right now, you don’t have a choice.”

“I don’t, huh?” Kurt asks, chuckling lightly. He lets Sebastian lead him, his tired body not resisting.

“Nope,” Sebastian replies. “Not unless you’re going to make a run for it, and even then, I’m pretty sure I can catch you.” Sebastian moves to pat Kurt on the rear, but he pulls his hand back. He’s not going to push, no matter how much he wants his boyfriend back. He’s learned over the course of a few fights that old Sebastian’s instincts are not his best ones.

“Alright,” Kurt concedes. “For tonight. Then I promise, I won’t bother you again.”

“Sure you won’t,” Sebastian says, kissing Kurt on the top of the head and ushering him inside. “Sure you won’t.”


End file.
